The present disclosure relates to a flip-flop. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a semiconductor system including a flip-flop.
Along with the development of an integrated circuit (IC), there is a prominent trend of producing ultrasmall, highly-reliable, high-speed, and low-power electronics including computers. In addition, due to the improvement in degree of integration, the complexity of an integrated circuit gradually increases. For example, 100,000 or more transistors may be integrated into one chip of a very large scale integrated circuit (VLSI). Thus, the design of such a complex integrated circuit is considered an important factor affecting the performance of the integrated circuit.
In particular, standard cells are used as pre-made logic devices to improve the efficiency in the design of application specific integrated circuits (ASICs). A standard cell includes multiple transistors and provides a logic function (AND, OR, XOR, XNOR, or the like) or a storage function (flip-flop, latch, or the like). In addition, a standard cell library may be configured by collecting individual standard cells that perform different functions.
Here, a flip-flop that performs a storage function is a basic circuit capable of maintaining one-bit information in two stable states using a structure of feeding delayed output for input back to the input. Basically, there are various flip-flops such as a D flip-flop, an RS flip-flop, a JK flip-flop, a T flip-flop, and the like.